ALWAYS SAFE IN YOUR HANDS
by deetatarant
Summary: Owen's being special....again.


AN: SET BEFORE 'ADAM' SEASON TWO.

**ALWAYS SAFE**

Ianto glared at the blank screen in front of him. He pressed a couple of keys on his laptop and sighed rather unhappily when he realised that his beloved computer had died what he could only describe as a Jack Death. A reboot and even a repair with his recovery disc had failed to salvage it. So much for a relaxing day off in bed reading the paper and doing just nothing because that would just be too much to ask for, especially with Jack.

"How did you manage it Jack? I mean the thing is dead, I doubt even Tosh could resuscitate it."

Jack was smiling from a distance, knowing full well how much trouble he was in.

"It was a porn site wasn't it? You were trying to down load porn again. God Jack you could get me arrested for some of the stuff you look at!"

Ianto got up from his chair and stood there hands on hips trying to look scandalised and failing miserably.

"Come on, we're going to PC World."

Jack pouted now, he was rather hoping for something slightly more entertaining to pass the time with, like naked hide n seek.

"Why are we going there?"

"You owe me a new laptop."

At that Jack's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I get to chose it?"

Ianto was getting a little worried now. "I suppose it does, why?"

Jack decided he was feeling brave enough to step a little closer and give Ianto a brief kiss on the cheek. "That one is definitely dead?"

Ianto nodded rather sadly, he had owned that laptop for nearly three years and with Tosh's updates it had done far more than it said on the tin.

"Yes, I'll get Tosh to trash the hard drive; the rest is only good for recycling now. We're going to get you your own laptop as well though so you don't wreck my new one."

Jack was grinning. "Any one would think you didn't trust me Ianto Jones."

Ianto paused for a moment. "Well let me think! The boiler, the coffee maker, the microwave and oh sorry my first microwave as well; seeing a pattern here Jack? Not to mention three really good suits, I've lost count of how many shirts, the kitchen ceiling and almost the cat!"

Jack's grin only widened and Ianto just couldn't get mad at him. "It's a good job, I love you really." Ianto clapped his hand over his mouth he moment he said it.

Jack was still smiling, though less cheekily now. "It certainly is." He held out his hand sensing Ianto's sudden discomfort at his admission. Ianto took it automatically, steadfastly avoiding Jack's gaze. "If it helps, I love you back."

Ianto smiled rather shyly.

Ianto could not be convinced to let Jack drive his mini to the retail park so Jack fiddled with the radio and CD controls throughout the 20 minute journey trying to decide what music he wanted to listen to and singing along very loudly when he found something he liked. Ianto smiled to himself rather reminded of his oldest niece (Who was three). It was a refreshing change to see Jack so happy and unconcerned with the world. Ianto just drove along enjoying the most normal moment his life had seen in months. It took nearly ten minutes to get parked and Jack bounded out of the car like an over excited teenager, grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him along.

"Can we get some games?"

"I don't see why not, I was going to get a PS3 anyway, might do that today as well."

Shopping with Jack was just one of those events in life, never to be missed, he flirted with the staff, tried every gadget they would let him get his hands on and completely left Ianto alone to find everything he needed in peace. In all as far as Ianto was concerned a very painless experience if one didn't count for the dent on his credit card. Three hours later and they were at Starbucks debating where they were going to go for dinner when the call came through to Ianto's phone. It was Tosh and the Rift was 'chucking a massive wobbly' to quote Owen's description of the situation. So much for a complete day off, Ianto hated coming into work in jeans and hoodie, he felt naked without his tie and always suspected that no one took him seriously without it. Jack had the right idea really; wear the same clothes for everything, all the time. They strolled into the Hub with several bags of Chinese Takeaways for the gang to share and Tosh and Gwen were waving their arms hysterically at Owen and all three of them were yelling at shouting at one another. Even the door alarm didn't stop them and Jack had to shout to get their attention.

Ianto carried the food up to the boardroom.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

The three of them stopped and guiltily faced Jack. Gwen flushed bright red and coughed, Owen just grinned inanely and then followed Ianto to the boardroom because he was hungry and Tosh just looked guiltier than ever.

"Owen put me up to it!" She exclaimed removing her glasses. Jack glowered at the two women.

"There's no emergency is there?"

"The coffee machine broke. Owen tried to fix us a brew and it er...broke." Gwen tried her puppy eyes and fluttered her eye lashes; that usually worked on Jack. This time it didn't. Jack's glare could have cut through steel.

"Ianto!"

He obediently appeared at the door to the board room, chopsticks in hand chewing on a piece of sweet n sour chicken.

"Yes Jack?"

"We're going home. Pack up the food we're taking it with us!"

Ianto's eyebrows climbed into his hairline but he knew better than to argue. Owen swore at him when his dinner was confiscated. As Ianto and Jack were leaving Jack glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the team.

"And for that Ianto and I are taking tomorrow off too!"

They left leaving a totally dumbfounded team behind them. Ianto was grinning from ear to ear as they drove back to his flat. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken two days off in a row. Then Jack gave him the news about his coffee machine. Ianto demanded a replacement should come out of Owen's wages and Jack was sorely tempted to agree with him.

That evening Ianto got Jack settled on the couch with the PS3 controls and a pile of games while he sat at his desk and set up the two laptops he had bought. His phone rang. It was Tosh, calling to apologise and Ianto told her to come over for supper on her way home so long as she didn't bring Owen with her. Tosh was more than happy to agree to the terms. Jack and Tosh spent half the night playing 'grand theft auto' and every so often Ianto paused in his work and watched then laughing. It was a wonderful sound to hear. At a quarter past mid night Ianto drove Tosh home and when he got back to the flat he found Jack waiting for him in bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a very naughty grin.

"Is Tosh OK?"

"Mortified by what happened, but I assured her that my revenge on Owen would be very sweet and I'd let her know when."

Not bothering to undress Ianto settled himself on the bed next to Jack and took the drink that he offered.

"You know what?"

"Tell me."

"It's been a wonderful day Jack."

Puzzled, Jack frowned at the younger man. "How so?"

Ianto sipped on his drink. "It's the first normal day I've had since coming back to Cardiff. Two years and finally a normal, domestic day."

"Well we can have another one now, so it's not over yet."

"Pinch me!"

Jack obliged.

"Ow!"

Jack's mobile started ringing.

"Shit. It's the alert relay."

Ianto sighed. "Sorry, I think I just jinxed it didn't I."

Jack leant forward and kissed his cheek, "I didn't even get as far as getting you undressed, that is so not fair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto grabbed his PDA and logged into the Torchwood mainframe as Jack drove them to the Hub.

"Two energy spikes by the Norwegian Church, looks like something has come through, no calls through to the emergency services as of yet."

"You have your gun with you?"

"Always Jack."

"Good, we'll check it out first."

"I've got some containment gear in the boot if it's not anything too big."

Ianto was now checking his gun, totally in work mode, shutting down the side of himself that only Jack ever got to see. He glanced back at the display on his PDA.

"Another spike Jack, that's reading off the scale shit, it's huge."

Jack put his foot down on the accelerator.

"Two minutes. Any readings coming off the area?"

Ianto concentrated on the data streaming across the little screen. "Three points of localised radiation. They are moving, north, not especially fast, if it's human I'd say they were on foot."

The mini screeched to a halt and Jack and Ianto got out, guns at the ready peering into the wet night. Ianto gestured.

"This way Jack."

They jogged along the path and keeping to the shadows they followed the signal on Ianto's PDA. By now the rain was coming down heavily and a cold October air whipped around them.

"Jack they're only 5 metres ahead."

"I can't see them Ianto." They halted at a corner and Jack peered round with Webley raised. "Still can't see anything. Are you reading that right?"

Ianto frowned but passed the Jack the scanner anyway. "Ok, yep you're reading it right, sorry. Can you see anything?"

Ianto took a look across the deserted street and caught sight of a faint bluish light hovering above the ground by about three feet.

"There Jack, that light." It was barely visible and but for the rain refracting it may not have been visible at all. Ianto stepped out half a pace to get a better look. He was aware of a faint hissing sound close by, he turned his head toward the sound.

"Jack." He was whispering now. "There's another. What are they?"

Jack was at a loss. "I've no idea. We can't get too close because of the radiation being emitted."

"We'll have to call in UNIT they've a proper containment division that deal with stuff like this, there's no way we're set up to catch these things."

Fortunately Jack was inclined to agree. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled and Ianto turned to watch the...whatever it was they were. He could see two of them moving slowly up toward a residential street and he followed at a discrete distance, not realising that Jack wasn't with him. The hissing sound suddenly started frighteningly close to his left ear and Ianto spun round as a brilliant flash of hot light flared in his face. He went down hearing Jack's shout as he did so. It was the last thing he heard before his head hit the tarmac.

Jack pocketed his phone and made to catch up to Ianto as a brilliant flare of light caught his attention. He watched in horror as Ianto was thrown bodily across the street. The light died away and disappeared and Jack ran to Ianto's side heedless of the danger to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a painful struggle back into consciousness. He became aware of Owen's curses and Jack's fingers in his hair (at least he hoped they were Jack's). It was cold and he was wet and there were big stars in his eyes.

"Oh god."

"OK, mate. Take it easy." Owen commanded not unkindly.

"What happened?" Ianto couldn't for the life of him remember.

"Something hit you, like an energy discharge of some kind. How do you feel?" Jack asked from his other side. Ianto's vision began to clear. "I've been better, how long was I out?"

"About 30 minutes."

Ianto gripped at his aching head. "Oh." Then he remembered. "Did you call UNIT?"

"They're dealing with it, seems they picked up the same signals that we did. Can you get up?"

"Do you speak Welsh?"

Jack smiled; at least he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"Very funny Jones."

Ianto was hoisted to unsteady feet, Jack's arms firmly around him and Owen at his side watching his face for signs of distress, the world wobbled severely and Ianto fought down the urge to be sick.

"Really nauseas about now." He managed to mutter, he was sick any way and Owen only just got of the way in time.

"Nice one Ianto." Jack smirked.

"Not really I missed the target." Ianto responded.

Owen shot him a glare. "Come on, let's get you back to the Hub and checked over properly."

Owen drove them back in the SUV and twenty minutes later Ianto was perched on the exam couch as Owen waved a scanner over him and took blood samples. Ianto watched him work in silence as Jack was in his office on the phone to UNIT to get an update on the situation. Jack came back down to the autopsy bay with a concerned frown on his face and a Hix metre in his left hand. He turned it on and Owen and Ianto watched uneasily as Jack ran the sensor over Ianto. It whined loudly and Ianto involuntarily flinched.

Jack sighed at the reading and faced Ianto with a sympathetic look on his face. "You have radiation poisoning. We're all going to have to go through scrub down and decontamination and you are going to have to go on to counteractive medication."

Ianto looked from Jack to Owen. "Is that bad?"

Owen gave Ianto a look that did nothing to reassure him. "You're going to be ill, very ill, but the meds will prevent any long term damage."

"What do you mean?"

Jack gently rested a hand on his arm. "Like Owen said, there's no long term risk...."

"Jack, I am well aware that an overdose of radiation is likely to give me cancer..." Ianto tried to be matter-of-fact about it.

"The medication will stop that, but in the short term, Owen's right, you will be very ill. We had to treat Suzie about 6 months before you arrived here and that was pretty bad. We'd best get on to the decontamination. It's not the kind of radiation that you associate with nuclear bombs or anything. It is treatable, completely so, really." Jack was trying his best deciding that Ianto wouldn't want the techno babble.

"How long will I be sick?"

"Three to four weeks where it will be bad, once that's over maybe another month before you are back on your feet." Owen replied backing off a pace.

"Two months!??"

Jack patted him, trying to be comforting and Ianto swatted his hand away. "Two months, what am I going to do? This place will be a mess by the time I get back."

Owen and Jack exchanged horrified looks.

"Imagine how we're going to feel putting up with Gwen's coffee and Jack's constant winging about not getting any! And you're worried about the filing. Fucking hell Ianto, you're so selfish!" Owen smiled at the younger man. "Come on, let's get you sorted and started on the treatment."

Ianto cautiously got on his feet and swayed slightly until Jack took hold of his arm.

"This is the one time you are really going to hate having a shower with me." Jack told him.

"Thanks for that cheery thought Jack, remind me not to have you visit me when I'm sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack hadn't been joking about the shower. Ianto had never had to go through scrub down before and hoped to never have to experience it again. The only consolation was that Jack and Owen had to go through it too. The three of them were red raw by the time they got back to the autopsy bay.

"Ok, we've got two choices. We can treat you here at the Hub or at home, either way once you've had the first dose you won't feel like moving anywhere in a hurry."

"It'll be easier for you if I'm here won't it?"

Owen nodded. "We treated Suzie at home, because it was more comfortable there."

Ianto looked to Jack for guidance.

"I'd rather you were here."

"That settles it. Do it here Owen."

Owen glanced at Jack. "Your quarters then, we can't keep him in the autopsy room for 4 weeks."

"Right. Let's get this started then."

Ianto looked from Owen to Jack with a degree of nervousness. "This is going to be as bad as you are saying isn't it?"

The two men both gave him sympathetic smiles.

"Shouldn't I go to the UNIT hospital or something then? I mean it'll be a nightmare trying to look after me and deal with all the normal day-to-day stuff that Torchwood throws at us. I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

Jack looked mortified. "Is that what you want?"

Ianto shrugged. "What I want is not to get ill. I'm just trying to be practical Jack. We're busy at best with one person short and having to take care of me..."

Jack took a step forward and pulled Ianto into comforting embrace. "I want you here, and then I know you are safe. We took care of Suzie; we can take care of you. The decision is yours Ianto, of course it is, but you will not be a burden on us."

"I'd prefer it to be us taking care of you mate. We can always draft in some temp to take over your coffee machine whilst you're lauding it up on your back!" Owen grinned at him.

Ianto pulled himself away from Jack unsure as to what he should do, a final look into Jack's worried blues made the decision for him.

"Ok then, here it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One thing Ianto quickly learnt was that Owen wasn't exaggerating about how ill he was going to feel... He'd been reluctantly put to bed in Jack's bunker. An IV line had been set up and the first dose of the counteragent administered under Owen's hawk like gaze. Twenty minutes in and Ianto discovered Hell, thirty later his head was in a bucket and his breakfast, lunch and dinner were unceremoniously thrown up. Ianto just wanted unconsciousness and it was the one thing he didn't get.

He had no real recollection of the next three weeks. It passed in a blur of retching, headaches and exhausted sleep. He couldn't get up, he couldn't even open his eyes properly and thinking just wouldn't happen on any level. He vaguely heard Jack's soothing voice or Gwen's hushed tones and Tosh's gentle lullabies but he couldn't really tell who was there at any particular point. He saw Owen a couple of times, felt a cold stethoscope against his skin and sensation of fingers gently running through his damp hair. Everything passed as in a dream, like being on the verge of the waking world but never quite making it, because the light of day didn't filter through. He remembered being very grateful for the darkness, any amount of light and he just shrank away into blinding pain.

The fog started to clear on the 23rd day of his treatment, namingly three days after the last dose of the medication had been given. He awoke from a dream in a burning sweat and shivered violently because he had suddenly become cold. He was coddled in darkness and the familiar scent of Gwen's perfume nearby.

"Hey there, pet. How are you feeling?" Her soft accented tones filtered through the mire but Ianto couldn't find his voice. He attempted what he hoped was a smile which seemed to work.

"I'll just go and fetch Owen so he can check you over."

Owen was there, suddenly his cheeky face faintly illuminated by some thing, Ianto wasn't sure what. Ianto just sighed because he was still cold and shivery and unable to get a word out. Hell at least he was compos mentis now. He vaguely wondered where Jack was until he heard the very welcome sound of his lover's voice close by.

"Alright, mate? Can you understand what I am saying?" Owen's London accent grated.

What kind of a question was that? Had he previously lost his marbles and not remembered? Ianto nodded which took effort. His whole body felt like lead.

"Good. You've had the last dose a couple of days ago. Should start to feel better soon. We'll try you out with fluids tomorrow and see if we can get you up and moving about, ok?"

Ianto opened his mouth and tried once again to speak. It came out as a whisper but it was an affirmative all the same. The relief on Owen's face was obvious. He felt the medic squeeze his arm tightly and realised that he must having his blood pressure checked.

"Jack?" His voice sounded wrong in his own ears.

"Hey there. Good to have you back with us."

Ianto could feel warm fingers against his scalp. Jack's face came into view and Ianto smiled, good, Jack was ok.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too Yan."

"You OK?"

"Ianto Jones stop worrying about me. I'm fine, I just want you better. You know how these guys are when they don't get their coffee." Jack was trying his hardest to keep his tone light. Truth was he wanted to cry with relief, twice over they had nearly lost the young Welshman and Jack was just overwhelmed to hear his voice again and see his eyes have that spark of life back in them.

Ianto was looking at him so intently and Jack just leaned forward and kissed his damp forehead. "I'm alright, really Ianto."

Seemingly satisfied Ianto closed his eyes and faint smile on his lips. "OK." He drifted back into sleep. Owen looked up at Jack.

"He's over the worst of it Jack. Blood pressure is back up to nearer normal levels and his chest is clear. We do need to get him up and mobile as soon as possible though, preferably tomorrow. We need to get him eating as well; I dread to think how much weight he has lost."

"Thank you Owen. We sure he's clear?"

Owen nodded. "The last 2 Hix tests showed no radiation I'll run a deep tissue scan as soon as we can get him into the autopsy bay, hopefully the day after tomorrow. If he progresses steadily he should be back at work on light duties in a couple of weeks."

"Any permanent damage?" Jack was still fussing with his hair.

"Apart from probable sterility, no. His immune system is going to be shit for a few months though. It took Suzie almost 5 months to completely recover. Ianto's pretty fit though, he'll be fine Jack."

Ianto had real issues the following day. He woke with a reasonably clear head and actually feeling hungry and thirsty. He sat up on the bed only discover various wires and tubes attached in places he didn't even want to think about. There was no one else in the room so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled the sheet over himself realising that the entire team had probably seen him naked at some point or another over the last few weeks. He could feel his face redden from the thought. He lifted his head on hearing footsteps in the room above and Jack's head appeared through the man hole at the top of the ladder.

"You want me to bring anything down with me?"

Ianto managed a smile which he guessed Jack probably couldn't see in the faint light.

"Can you get Owen to come and disconnect me from all this? I really could do with a shower."

"Will do." He disappeared and Ianto heard him yelling for Owen from his office door a moment later. Then Jack came back down the ladder and sat beside him on the bed gently pulling him close, Ianto closed his eyes.

"Thanks Jack."

Owen arrived, med bag in hand. "You're looking much better."

"Feel more awake today. I want to get up."

"Good. I'll just need to check you over first, and then we'll get you unhooked. Do you want Jack to stay?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm sure you've all seen it all by now." He replied with a faint smile.

"Yeah, we'll be having counselling for weeks!"

An hour later and Ianto was cable and catheter free. Owen and Jack stood on either side of him as he got to his feet.

"I'm ok really." Ianto insisted.

Owen nodded only convinced when Ianto didn't look like he was going to fall over.

"Right, Jack stay with him and then bring him to the autopsy bay as soon as he's able."

Jack offered a dirty grin.

"And don't harass him Jack!"

Jack pouted theatrically. "You're no fun."

Ianto got the shock of his life when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He turned away from it quickly not able to take in the white skin covered skeleton that confronted him. At least his hair hadn't fallen out. By the time he was in the shower he was exhausted and he stood there hands splayed against the tiles to support himself. Jack didn't seem to care, he stripped himself off turned the water on and got in him with him armed with shower gel and shampoo. All thoughts of self consciousness vanished with Jack's gentle touches and being wonderfully clean in the process. Ianto wasn't sure how long that took, the hot water disappeared to be swapped with two big soft towels and Jack's arms firmly around him as he was guided back to be sat on a chair. Ianto watched in a peaceful fuzzy daze as Jack stripped and changed the bed, still naked. He returned his attention to Ianto gently patting him and dry and towelling at his wet hair. He was humming a Glen Miller tune as he worked, though Ianto couldn't recall which one it was as sleepiness began to overwhelm him. Next thing he was tucked up in bed amid fresh sheets and pillows feeling exhausted but comfortable with Jack's arms wrapped tightly about him.

Gwen sat down at her desk and found an envelope there, next to a freshly brewed Ianto special. She glanced around the Hub to see Tosh at her desk examining a large velvet box that was on her desk, a mug of coffee in her slender hand. Gwen turned back to her envelope and opened it.

_Gwen and Rhys,_

_Gwen thank you for taking care of me, Rhys I hope you didn't mind the extra hours Gwen had to do while I was ill. I've organised some time off with Jack for you so you can have this break, enjoy._

_Ianto._

Gwen found Euro Star tickets to Paris with a hotel booking for four nights, all paid for; she squealed with delight and turned to Tosh who was in the process of opening her box.

_Dear Tosh,_

_Thank you. You are so beautiful; I hope this does you justice._

_Love I_

Gwen came over and helped her lift out the dark red velvet coat. Tosh had tears in her eyes.

"I've had my eye on this coat ever since I saw it. I was telling Jack the other week."

The girls were both admiring it when Owen came in through the roller door. They smiled at him.

"There's a present on your desk from Ianto." Tosh told him with a smile.

Owen was frowning. "Whatever for?"

"I think Ianto just wanted to say thanks." Gwen answered him.

Owen wandered down to his desk and sure enough there were in fact half a dozen boxes all neatly wrapped on his desk with a note on top.

_Owen,_

_You're the rudest man on this Earth, but I know yours are the safest hands to be in when it counts._

_Ianto_

Owen held up his new mug first, 'Dr Owen Harper' with a grin. There was a return flight to Chicago with a one week hotel booking and a ticket to a medical conference that Owen had planned on attending. Another box was marked 'medical teaching aides' in Jack's elegant handwriting and Owen pulled out the 'Operation' game and almost wet himself laughing. Gwen and Tosh were watching with hysterics. Finally a smaller box containing an antique wristwatch. Owen turned it over in shaking hands and read the inscription on the back.

'Always safe in your hands. J&I.'

Owen stared at it for a long time then put it on not wanting Gwen and Tosh to see the water in his eyes.


End file.
